Terrorsaur (BW)
Beast Wars cartoon Voice actor: Doug Parker (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), more» "And I'll tell you another thing about Megatr... he's standing behind me, isn't he." Terrorsaur was one of the original members of Megatron's crew. After the Darksyde crashed on a mysterious planet, he picked a Pteranodon for his beast mode, and the Predacons began searching for the Maximals. Terrorsaur took part in the first battle, until the Maximals retreated and the Predacons started suffering from Energon buildup. Beast Wars (Part 1) The Predacons followed the Maximals to their base and attacked Optimus Primal and Dinobot as the two battled on a natural rock bridge. When the attack failed to eliminate any Maximals, Megatron thumped Terrorsaur out of frustration. The uncovering of a large cache of Energon gave the Predacons a new mission, and Waspinator and Terrorsaur attempted to slow the Maximals down so that the Predacons could get there first. They were seen off by one of Primal's missiles, but rejoined the other Predacons and took part in the battle atop the mountain of energon. Beast Wars (Part 2) I don't think they had pteranodons in mind when they built this thing, Chewie. Much later, Terrorsaur and Scorponok were assigned to install a mega-cannon as part of the defences for the Predacon base. The Web When an energon accident caused Cheetor to be teleported into the Predacon base, Terrorsaur gave him a warm welcome. Cheetor managed to throw him through the teleport to the Axalon, where he attempted to talk Dinobot into teaming up with him to defeat both sides. Dinobot went along with him long enough to get information, and then stuffed him into a waste disposal unit. Terrorsaur returned to the Predacon base, where he and Megatron cornered Cheetor, only to discover that the Maximals had sent a bomb through the teleport. Once Cheetor detached the bomb from the console, Terrorsaur flew it into the sky and was blown up for his troubles. Equal Measures During a battle at the Standing Stones, Terrorsaur blew up the pile of energon in the center, earning Megatron's ire at the loss. Whatever punishment he got wasn't enough to prevent him from taking part in a subsequent attack on the Axalon. He was able to bring the ship's shields down, but Rattrap managed to raise the shields again, as well as blasting Terrorsaur out of the air. He was still able to attempt to stop the Maximals retrieving Primal from an alien probe, but the Maximals ultimately succeeded, and the Maximal leader chased off the Predacons. Chain of Command BURNING INJUSTICE! Terrorsaur's shining moment came when he discovered a flying mountain with a huge source of powerful energon at the top. Powered-up, he immediately returned to the Darksyde and defeated Megatron, declaring himself the new leader of the Predacons. Having exhausted his charge, Terrorsaur left Tarantulas in charge and went to refuel at the mountain. (None of the other Predacons paid attention to any of the commands Terrorsaur had made) Unfortunately for him, Optimus Primal and Rattrap had already found the mountain. While he was able to defeat Primal, Rattrap had set up charges, and Terrorsaur was forced to flee. When he returned to the Predacon base, he discovered that Megatron had been repaired in his absence and was very, very angry. Power Surge When a Maximal stasis pod crashed, Waspinator and Terrorsaur ambushed Optimus Primal outside the Maximal base, taking the Maximals' only flier out of the game. After reporting back to Megatron, the pair were dispatched to reach the pod first and ensure the protoform inside became another Predacon. On the way, Terrorsaur and Waspinator encountered the Maximals, going by ground, and delayed them by knocking out an ice bridge. The two Predacons reached the pod first, but a transmission sent by Primal and Dinobot had already activated the protoform, and they were attacked by Tigatron. Fallen Comrades Sent out to eliminate Rattrap, Terrorsaur instead teamed up with the Maximal and again overthrew Megatron. After having Rattrap and Megatron both locked up, Terrorsaur found himself at a loss when the Maximals attacked and the other Predacons looked to him for leadership. Megatron, having freed himself, deferred leadership until it was made plain that Terrorsaur was incompetent as leader. Double Jeopardy Terrorsaur was subsequently assigned with Waspinator and Blackarachnia to dig under the Maximal base so that they could use a sonic emitter to break in. Unfortunately, Waspinator alerted the Maximals to their presence, and while the trio were arguing over when to set the device off, Tigatron stole it. As they attempted to get it back, Tigatron triggered the emitter, and the three Predacons fled before it went off. A Better Mousetrap After Scorponok's Cyberbee turned Primal into a berserker and he invaded the Darksyde, Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia attempted to keep the other Maximals out of the Predacon base. There were unable to stop Cheetor from slipping inside to rescue Optimus. Gorilla Warfare HAW HAW H- When Scorponok spotted the Maximals building a communications array, he passed footage of the device to Terrorsaur, who flew it back to Megatron. The Predacons quickly discovered the tower was meant to communicate with a Maximal temporal probe which was passing through the system. Terrorsaur successfully distracted the Maximals at the array long enough for the other Predacons to sneak up from the other direction-a strategy that would lead to the eventual destruction of the array. The Probe Terrorsaur took part in a mock rebellion after the Predacons discovered they'd been bugged. After making the Maximals believe they'd been destroyed, the Predacons hid until the Axalon was made operational, intending to take the ship themselves. When their hiding place was discovered by Dinobot, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were the first to pursue their former comrade, only to be squashed by a large rock. Terrorsaur still recovered in time to rejoin the fight outside the Axalon, managing to shoot down a distracted Optimus Primal before Cheetor blasted him out of the sky. Victory After Rhinox was turned into a Predacon by Megatron's Transmuter, Terrorsaur realised that Rhinox was actually working to undermine Megatron's leadership. Terrorsaur suggested teaming up to overthrow the Predacon commander, but was somewhat roughly turned down. Once Megatron discovered Rhinox's deception, the former Maximal was able to reveal Terrorsaur's duplicity, and an outraged Scorponok attacked Terrorsaur, until the both of them were pounded by Rhinox. After the whole sorry affair was over, Terrorsaur attempted to explain to his less-than-receptive leader. Dark Designs ....awwww. :( Terrorsaur helped out Dinobot one time, when Dinobot was complaining of being bored. Terrorsaur lured him into a cave and trapped him there, so that Megatron could put into effect a plan involving a clone of Dinobot. Double Dinobot After another stasis pod crashed, Terrorsaur and Waspinator arrived to face Cheetor. Although Waspinator was quickly defeated, Terrorsaur blasted Cheetor and proceeded to the pod, only to encounter the newly awakened Airazor, who blasted him to pieces. The Spark I'm sensing... Waspinator and Terrorsaur attacked Tigatron while the Maximal was trying to radio base. The pair pursued Tigatron into a cloud, only to be blasted by some sort of flying island, and subsequently reported back to Megatron. The Trigger, Part 1 After repairs were made, the two fliers started back for the island, only to tangle with Rattrap and Optimus Primal. Terrorsaur found himself acting as Rattrap's transport, temporarily at least. He and Waspinator later attempted to catch up with Blackarachnia on the island, but she tricked them into firing, so that the island's defences took them out. The Trigger, Part 2 During a Predacon attack on the Axalon, Terrorsaur and Waspinator stole the rectifier coil from the Maximal base. When remaining in their beast modes drove the sleep deprived Maximals to be overcome by their beast instincts, the Predacons hunted them through the jungle, at least until the Maximals were able to regain control and fight back. Call of the Wild After some of the Maximals were blinded by an energon explosion, Terrorsaur and Waspinator were dispatched to try to finish them off. Unfortunately, even blinded, the Maximals were able to fight them off. Dark Voyage After Waspinator was possessed by the spark of Starscream, the Predacons attacked the Axalon. Terrorsaur attempted to stop Primal escaping, only to get a face full of monkey fist. When Starscream was subsequently given command of the Maximal ship, Terrorsaur complained about the Decepticon getting promoted, but was swiftly silenced by Megatron. Possession Later, Terrorsaur was among the Predacons blasted into a tree by Rhinox's almighty fart. The Low Road On another mission, Terrorsaur was given leadership of Waspinator and Inferno. Partway through the battle, Terrorsaur realised that Waspinator wasn't doing anything—as it turned out, he was still awaiting Terrorsaur's signal to attack. Later, the trio successfully defeated Dinobot, but their victory was short-lived, as Optimus turned up and blew Terrorsaur and Waspinator away. Law of the Jungle ...a trend here. During a rare truce between the two sides, Terrorsaur found Tigatron snooping around the Predacon base and sounded the alarm. He and Scorponok collided while trying to prevent the Maximal's escape and were sent out to try to get Tigatron back. The Maximals employed "non-violent" means to aid in Tigatron's escape, and Terrorsaur found himself running into a piece of bulkhead. He then attempted to charge Rattrap, only to be sat on by Rhinox. He returned to base by stretcher. Before the Storm Terrorsaur, Scorponok, we're condemning you to a fiery death cause Waspinator has a bigger fan club. Terrorsaur was one of the Predacons who turned up at the alien bungalow. He was blasted by Rattrap and left lying over a rock as the construct blasted a signal into space, exposing one of the moons as a Planet Buster weapon. Other Voices, Part 1 A short time later, he was back at the Predacon base, able to monitor the escalating situation. Megatron's admiration for the aliens surprised him, and he pointed out loudly that the aliens were trying to kill them. As it turned out, Megatron had matters in hand, and the alien weapon was soon destroyed. Other Voices, Part 2 The weapon's explosion sent out a quantum surge, which began mutating the forms of some of the Transformers. Both Terrorsaur and Scorponok lost control of their hover platforms, colliding with each other and plunging into the lava below. No one seemed to notice or care. Aftermath Category:Dinosaurs Category:TV Series Villains Category:Robots Category:Live-Action Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths